Tears that won't fall
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: What happenes when Sasuke learns a ninja that was on team seven has died? What will he do? And more imporntant, will he learn anything from this? 2 opptions. 1 I deleate the story 2 I put it on hold for a while
1. The message

Ok I thought of this in a dream and it carried into the day, so I had to write it down.  
A sort of sad story and trust me, in the end you'll hate me. ;;

* * *

_Naruto is dead._  
I read those three words and couldn't believe them. Naruto? Dead? This is some kind of trick.  
I read the rest of the report from our spy in the leaf village.  
_Apparently, he died on some mission. I just noticed it a few days back that someone was carried out to the graveyard. Not a big funeral let me tell you. What do you expect for a brat like that? In other news-  
_I crumpled the scroll into a wad and threw it away. That spy is a dumb ass. Orochimaru told me to check all the spy reports, but I am not going to stand someone saying that about my former team mate. I will never admit it out loud but he was my best friend. He was always there for me when I needed him.  
He's dead now.  
I still can't believe it.  
I'm going to have to go talk to Orochimaru about this.

* * *

"You want to return to the leaf village to spy? But we have a spy there." Orochimaru said.  
"He's horrible. I keep getting the same news over and over again. I want to check something else out as well."  
"What is this thing?"  
I pulled out the scroll, which was perfectly smooth again. "It says here that Naruto died on a mission."  
"The nine-tailed brat? Dead? This would make our plan much easier." Orochimaru said, suddenly interested.  
"I want to make sure. That spy is unreliable."  
"Ok you can go." Orochimaru said reluctantly. "But not looking like yourself. You would be captured in an instant. You need a disguise."  
I nodded. If one person recognized me, it would mean hell.  
"I have an idea."

* * *

I entered the village as a traveler and made my way to an inn. I should only have to stay a few nights to get the info I needed. My disguise was not too complicated. My hair was cut really short, unlike what everyone had remembered. No headband from any tribe. I had a fake scar across my cheek, but with Orochimaru's so called 'make-up skills' it looked and felt real. I wore plain black pants and a brown long-sleeved shirt and all my weapons were carefully concealed. Last but not least I had masked my charka, so no one would know I was a ninja.  
I paid a two night fee and made my way to a room on the second floor.  
I put the key in my backpack and laid down on the bed. It was already 11:35; it took me all day to get here. I decided to get some sleep and set the alarm for 6:00.

* * *

I couldn't get to sleep all night so I turned off the alarm and started investigating. I went to the library and found a recent record on the missions that had been done by the village's ninjas. There was the one I was looking for. This is what it said.  
_  
Mission status: Complete  
Mission ranking: A-ranked mission  
Members: Harno Sakura, UzumakiNaruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Temari (Sand village.)_  
_Deaths: 3  
Mission description: Classified. (See classified files located in section 17 under A-rank.) _

This did not make my job any easier. I now had more questions than answers. Who were the people who died? Why was Temari there? Did it have something to do with the sand village? Why was it classified?  
And apparently I had to look in section 17 for my answers. Only problem is I didn't know where section 17 was.  
Probably some ANBU covered vault. This could be fun.  
I had one easy way to check if Naruto died. But I could wait for that later. I had some spying to do.  
I went to what I remembered as Naruto's apartment. It was totally barren of all furnishings. An empty space.  
This implied nothing good.  
It was now about 7:30 in the morning. I saw a few people I recognized. I tried to stay away from them on the off chance they might recognize me.  
I didn't have a choice.  
I had to do something to find out about section 17. I could capture an ANBU agent and torture him for info, but that would take too long. I could search and snoop around the Hokage's house and see what happens, but that was too risky. I'd be caught by ANBU in a heartbeat.  
Hmmm... What to do, what to do?  
I sighed inwardly. I guess I was going to have to check the graveyard for the people who died.  
For Naruto.

This did not make my job any easier. I now had more questions than answers. Who were the people who died? Why was Temari there? Did it have something to do with the sand village? Why was it classified?And apparently I had to look in section 17 for my answers. Only problem is I didn't know where section 17 was.Probably some ANBU covered vault. This could be fun.I had one easy way to check if Naruto died. But I could wait for that later. I had some spying to do.I went to what I remembered as Naruto's apartment. It was totally barren of all furnishings. An empty space.This implied nothing good. It was now about 7:30 in the morning. I saw a few people I recognized. I tried to stay away from them on the off chance they might recognize me.I didn't have a choice.I had to do something to find out about section 17. I could capture an ANBU agent and torture him for info, but that would take too long. I could search and snoop around the Hokage's house and see what happens, but that was too risky. I'd be caught by ANBU in a heartbeat.Hmmm... What to do, what to do?I sighed inwardly. I guess I was going to have to check the graveyard for the people who died.For Naruto.

* * *

I went to the graveyard and automatically started looking for freshly dug dirt. That would tell me where the recent graves were. I saw one and made my way over slowly. I felt cold and was filled with dread as I walked towards the grave. I prayed that the grave wasn't Naruto's.  
I stood in front of the grave and read the name.  
I fell to my knees as I read it again just to make sure.  
There it was, written in stone. 

_Naruto Uzumaki_  
_Age: 18  
DOB: October 10,1988  
DOD: February 27,2007  
A good friend who died too young._

There it was, written like any old tombstone. It looked so simple, a semi-circle sticking out of the ground. Two flowers sat on the mound of dirt. A white lily and a lotus. I could guess who left those. My eyes teared up but I held back the real things. I was an avenger. I couldn't have these emotions. But still he was my best friend. I thought he was always unstoppable. But I was wrong.  
I heard someone approaching and fled behind a huge tombstone to hide. The voices grew louder and I could here what they were saying.  
"Sakura I know you're upset but-"  
"But nothing Lee! I can't believe I did that. Waking up and..." Sakura voice sounded sad.  
I could tell Lee was doing his best to calm her down but it wasn't working.  
"Look I know that is a bad thing to wake up with but it's over now. We're visiting Naruto and it ok." He said calming.  
"But I woke up saying I was going to be nice to him for a change. I never was that nice to him!" She wailed.  
Good to see she hasn't stopped whining.  
"Sakura you are always nice to everyone. Except the ninja you happen to be fighting."  
She still was whining as they walked to the grave I was just in front of. They were holding flowers. Sakura had a lily and Lee had a louts.  
"He's in a better place, where he can take it easy." Lee said still trying to calm her down.  
"He hated taking it easy, even when he was in the hospital!"  
"... True. But he has to take it easy now. I mean... Well he's uh taking a dirt nap." Lee didn't want to say 'he's dead.' Probably because Sakura would burst into tears if he said that.  
"He's dead. I know he is, but it's still hard to believe." Sakura said in a hollowed tone. I wanted to get out of here, I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.  
"Sakura, he was my friend too. I'll miss him as much as you."  
"I know, but still it's hard to believe he's gone for good. I used to think he was invincible. He was always so energetic and full of life. It's hard to believe he's really gone." Sakura said while tears fell down her face. She stared solemnly at the grey headstone.  
"Sakura... It'll be alright. The pain will pass in time. He may be gone from the world, but he will always be in our thoughts... and in our hearts."  
"Oh Lee..." Sakura cried as she hugged the green jump suited boy. He hugged her till she was calm.  
"When he died," Lee looked at Sakura in surprise. She was talking about Naruto again and this time I could tell she was serious. "he told me something. With his last breath he told me this. 'If you ever see _him _again, tell him it looks like he beat me at one last thing'. I know who he was talking about. But I don't think I can ever tell him that message. I would hurt... too much." She finished with her voice cracking.  
I knew exactly who Naruto meant. He meant... me. I beat him at one last thing. _Living.  
_"I-I didn't know that Sakura. That's the first time you told me."  
I slid down the tombstone when it hit me that Naruto was trying to beat me to his last breath. I hit the dirt with a thud.  
That thud made me come back to the real world.  
"What was that?" Lee asked.  
Oh crap, I had to get out of here and fast.  
I started to run. That's the only thing I could think of doing.  
"Hey wait! Stop!" Lee called angrily. Oh yeah, I was really going to do that.  
I kept running but Lee caught up to me easily. Crap I forgot how fast he was. I activated my Sharingan and remember Lee's speed before the exam. I now easily out ran him. But he kept coming after me and soon caught up with me.  
"What were you doing spying on us?" Lee asked between puffs of breath.  
I knew I couldn't look him in the eye or he would see my Sharingan and know it was me.  
"None of your business." I said.  
"I believe it is my business!" He said. I think he's pissed off.  
"Just leave me alone." I said calmly, hoping that would make him buzz off because I was getting annoyed.  
"No! Not until you tell me why you where spying on me and my girlfriend!" Girlfriend? Great for Sakura, not so great for me.  
I gave him the silent treatment. He still didn't leave. Do I even have to say that this was getting annoying?  
"Tell me why you were spying now!" Ok, **now** I was just pissed off. He won't leave me alone god damn it!  
"I was visiting a friend OK?" I said, telling the truth but in doing so, I looked into Lee's eyes. I quickly turned away hoping-  
"Sasuke?" Damn he saw them!  
I turned from the path we were going on to the left and leapt towards the forest for my escape. He wasn't ready for me turning and I left him in the dust.  
As I got closer and closer to the forest's edge, I thought I was home free.  
That is till some one punched me as soon as I stepped foot in the forest.  
All I have to say is OWCH!  
I think I flew several feet back.  
"What do you think you're doing? Spying on me and Lee you rat?"  
I deactivated my Sharingan and looked up so see Sakura looking pissed. She looked about the same as I felt.  
"Grrr... I forgot how hard you punched. Should have seen that coming."  
"What are you talking about? I don't even know you!"  
So she hadn't seen my Sharingan.  
I stood up quickly. With Lee knowing who I was, my cover was blown anyways.  
"Sakura, that hurts. Have you forgotten me so quickly?" I said in a low voice. I looked straight into her eyes and reactivated my Sharingan.  
I heard her gasp. I knew she'd seen them so I hopped quickly away, knowing I would have to leave the village. Luckily I had known something like this would happen, so all my stuff was in my backpack, which was on my back.  
I leapt through the trees and disappeared.  
Orochimaru was probably going to be mad when I got back. I couldn't even last a day. I'm such a loser. I was camping in the woods for the moment. I would head back to base as soon as I got some sleep. I was tired from not sleeping the night before.  
I decided to rest here for the night.

* * *

Garra's POV.

* * *

"Are you saying you saw Sasuke Uchiha in the graveyard just a few minutes ago? Why aren't you telling this to Tsunade?" I asked.  
"Lee is telling Tsunade, but I thought you should know too. I going to tell everyone else and see if we can't go after him. Do you, Temari, and Konkuro want to help?"  
"I can't speak for them but I'm coming. I want to see him again. I might be able to capture him if I come as well." Sakura was giving me that look. "Not like that." I said. She looked relived.  
"Ok well I'm off to tell Ino and Shikamaru."  
"Don't bother with Shikamaru, he's with my sister. I'll tell him."  
"See you then."  
I walked away with confusing thoughts in my head. Sasuke was back? Why was he at the graveyard? I could tell this would be no walk in the park.  
I wanted to yell and scream at him. If he had never went evil he might have been there and _my _best friend wouldn't have died. I wanted someone to blame.  
And he was the prefect person.  
I really can't yell and tell him off like that. I have an image to keep.  
I just want someone to blame. But I can't find anyone but the ninja who killed Naruto or Sasuke.  
And one of them I could reach.  
I know I shouldn't blame Sasuke. He wasn't even there when Naruto died. But I fell like he was connected to Naruto's death somehow.  
Maybe it's because Naruto was killed by sound ninja. Or because his last words were about Uchiha.  
I never liked Uchiha anyways. I still remember the exams and I'm sure he remembers too.  
But Naruto is gone. And now I want Uchiha dead.

* * *

Ok Garra is not happy about this. ;; Garra is going to be out of character here so no saying that! He's meant to be like that. Just kidding say if he's too out of character. 


	2. The search

Check the date for the story entry date for when Sasuke found out about Naruto. 14 days after Naruto died is when he found out.  
  
Garra's point of view.  
  
Only a few hours later, most of the Konoha ninjas were gathered as the Hokage gave the mission report. Kazekage is such a better name. I'm proud to bear it.  
I stood by Tsunade's side as she talked rather rudely to the other ninjas.  
"Ok, that shinobi is out there. As I am sure most of you remember, Uchiha Sasuke is a missing Nin so be on your toes. Since **somebody **had to tell all their little friends about this mission, you ANBU had better keep an eye on them." She said while shooting a look at Sakura, who blushed faintly. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the other ninja who were accompanying us on this mission. There was Konkuro and Temari of course. My sister had her arm wrapped around Shikamaru's arm. Earlier he and Temari had met at the front gates, both anxious to see each other. I rolled my eyes again. They were so sickly sweet. Belch.  
Of course Sakura had to alert the following ninja: Kiba, Hinata, the bug dude... What was his name? Oh Shino. There was also Ino, Choji, Neji and Tenten. Kakashi was also there and the rest were ANBU so their faces were hidden by masks. Tsunade herself was dressed in her regular ninja gear, minus the Hokage robes. I was just looking at the woods, impatient to get this over with.  
Temari let go of her boyfriends arm and made her way over to me slowly. Great, what does she want? 

Tsunade noticed the movement and gave my sister a questioning look before continuing.  
"We will look for two hours. If you find him, alert the nearest ANBU, me, or whoever happens to be close by. Don't go after him alone." She said, now giving me a side glance that meant you too Gaara. Who, me? Why was everyone scared I was going to eat him alive or something? First Sakura, then the Hokage. I hate that name. Fire shadow. FIRE DOSEN'T HAVE A SHADOW! But then again, neither does the wind. Still Kazekage sounds a whole lot better than Hokage. My sister had already made her way by my side in the time I was thinking. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Don't go insane if you find Uchiha first. Actually tell us and wait before attacking unless he attacks you, ok?"  
I stayed silent.  
"Please promise me Gaara. I know you're upset bu-"  
I silenced her with a look. "I promise I won't kill him. But I also promise that I will not let him go anywhere so that he may pay for his betrayal."  
She gulped, seeing that look of hatred in my eye. I love that effect I have on people.  
Tsunade finished up her little speech and said the two words I was waiting for.  
"Move out!"  
  
Soon we were moving through the trees with lighting speed. I, of course, had decided to go alone which worried some people. Then again, who was I to care what others thought? I saw a few of the other ninjas sometimes cross my path or heard them behind me for a few paces before shooting off in a different direction. I looked down as I hopped through the trees, looking for some kind of trail or clues to where Uchiha was hiding. Time was running out. Had someone already found him? I was jerked from my thoughts as I spotted something. A small piece of material was sticking out of a twisted root. I made my way over there slowly and looked at a hole concealed ever so carefully.  
I went into the root to see a body resting in the corner. A backpack was by his side and was the piece of material I had seen earlier. I sent some sand to Temari and Konkuro, knowing they would alert the rest. I stepped closer to the sleeping figure and reached out a hand.

Sasuke's point of view.  
  
I heard a slight sound and awoke to see a hand reaching for me.  
I gasped slightly and moved away, drawing a kunai. I tried to see who it was, but the light was too thin to see properly.  
"So you're awake." The figure said chuckling slightly. "Good."  
I froze. I recognized that voice. It was a bit deeper, but there was no mistaking that cold tone.  
Gaara was standing right in front of me, in this small enclosed area.  
I would have gulped, but my mouth was too dry. I raised the kunai in what I thought was a threatening manner. "What do **you** want Gaara?"  
"I want to talk." He sounded pissed off, and I mean **really** pissed off.  
"Fine, talk." I said, still holding my kunai up so if he attacked, I would be ready.  
"It's all your fault you know." He said. There was a short silence and I decided to keep my mouth shut. "You killed him. Well technically not, but you helped."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Naruto. If I wasn't Kazekage, I might have been there. The point was you weren't there. You had too go all evil and if you hadn't, maybe he would be here right now, babbling on about how hard the mission was and how he did it easily!" Gaara said angrily.  
I stood there, silent, because I knew he was right. I didn't want to believe it but he was right in a small way.

Gaara's point of view.  
  
He just sat there. After I had let off my steam. Where was the snappy retort? The 'I don't give a damn about Naruto' face. Where was the hit, as he said that it wasn't his fault?  
I looked at him, his face was pointed towards the ground. Then he did something I never saw coming.  
He looked up at me.  
And he was crying.  
Tears slid down that ghostly pale face as he stared at me in defeat. No this was worse than defeat.  
This was hopelessness.  
"Y-you're right. I was so stupid all those years back. If I had just told Orochimaru no that one time, maybe he would be here."  
I was shocked. Uchiha was just going to give up like that? Was Naruto that- no, what am I thinking? He hated Naruto. Didn't he? 

"You know, Naruto always said that you would come back and that he would forgive you when you did. He always said that it wasn't entirely your fault." I said to the broken Uchiha.  
He looked up at me.  
"He said that he would be there when you came back to us. When you begged for forgiveness, he said he would welcome you back with open arms."  
Sasuke looked like he felt, if even possible, worse.  
"I-I never told him." He gasped out.  
"Told him what?" I asked, almost starting to comfort Sasuke.  
"T-that he was my best friend. In a way, he was one of my only friends. A-and I always acted so cold to him, but he always kept telling me that I would make it through. W-what did he do to deserve death? All he ever did was help and care for people. Why him?" He cried. He just cried as he fell to the ground, the kunai he held skidded away as he cried in to his hands. I moved over to him and grabbed one of his hands. He flinched as I touched him.  
"I feel the same way Sasuke. They took my best friend. Naruto was my best friend too. He was the only one who could relate to me. He cared. Do you know how I found out he was dead?"  
He shook his head.  
"They brought him into my office. Sakura was crying her eyes out as Temari was trying to comfort her. Shikeramaru was just trying not to cry and to be strong for both the other girls. He had been stabbed through the gut by a sword. The bleeding had stopped but he was such a mess." I said, shuddering from the memory. "Do you know who killed him?"  
"No, the only information that I found said the people who were involved and the number of deaths." Sasuke said as he looked into my face.  
"Sound village ninja killed him. We managed to kill two of them, but at the cost of Naruto's life."  
His eyes opened in shock. "What? Sound ninja? Orochimaru would have known! He was as surprised as I was when we got a report saying they heard Naruto was killed!"  
"That's because we caught the other ninja and integrated them for information. No one knew till Naruto was brought back to the leaf village. I came with the others and was there when they buried him. So many people cared for Naruto. There wasn't a big ceremony, but a lot of people came to pay their respects. I've stayed here since then and I was going to leave tomorrow. Sasuke I didn't mean those words I said. It's not your fault he died, I just wanted someone to blame."  
"I know exactly who to blame." Sasuke said softly. "Orochimaru."  
I heard someone approaching, and I knew who it was before I saw them.  
I stood up. Sasuke just sat there looking lost. As if life itself had betrayed him. I looked outside and waved to Temari, telling her where we were. I motioned for her to be quiet as she got closer. Konkuro was right behind her.  
"He's in there, but I suggest we wait till Tsunade gets here." I whispered pointing to the tree root.  
"Shouldn't we tie him up or something?" Konkuro asked.  
"I don't think so. That will just make him feel worse." I said while rubbing my temple.  
They looked at me questioningly. I looked Temari and Konkuro straight in the eye one at a time.  
"He just found out that Naruto is really dead." I whispered and looked away.  
Temari gave a short gasp while Konkuro looked away as well.  
"We should just wait until Tsunade gets here." I said and turned away. Sasuke had brought up thoughts that I had been trying to bury for almost two weeks.  
When will this pain end?  
  
Ok guys read and review that's all I have to say. sniff poor Gaara.


	3. flashback

Gaara and Sasuke are both upset that Naruto, their best friend, has been killed. So now they know that they have something in common. But when will the pain end for them?  
Ok I should put a disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story's plot (this world sucks so bad).  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gaara's point of view (a.k.a. POV).

Flashback.  
-  
_Knock knock knock.  
"Enter." I called out as I was filing some paperwork. Being Kazekage is no picnic.  
BAM.  
The door flew open as I myself had jumped a little at the sound.  
"GAARA!" Temari cried as she rushed in with Sakura hot on her heels.  
"Aren't you two supposed to be on a mission?"  
"We just returned but-"  
BAM.  
"This is unorthodox! Please remove that body from here at once!" I heard some one call to Shikamaru, who totally ignored them.  
As Shikamaru shut the door he looked at me. The moment he did I knew something was wrong.  
I stuck my head out of the room and told the people waiting outside to leave us in peace and turned my attention to the two girls sitting in a chair together.  
Sakura was crying her eyes out while Temari was trying to comfort her. I looked at Shikamaru. He was looking grim.  
"What happened?" I asked calmly.  
"Gaara, look. Sakura and I tried to heal him but it- well it just wouldn't work." Temari said sadly.  
"What are you talking about?" I said coolly.  
"H-h got a lucky shot and..." Sakura trailed off still crying her eyes out.  
I turned to Temari. She looked scared. "Shi-Shikamaru you tell him." She said while trying to comfort Sakura.  
"Tell me what?" I turned to Shikamaru. I was mildly surprised to see his eyes looking... watery?  
"Naruto he... he's dead." He said laying the body down on the desk. "A sound ninja got him right in the... well." He sighed looking away.  
Naruto... dead? It's not true. The nine tailed demon would have protected him!  
"It's his body. We were going to take it back to the leaf village so he could be put to rest."  
I looked at the body wrapped up in white cloth with red blotches. I looked at Shikamaru and he nodded. I opened the top of the bag and looked at the face.  
There was no mistaking that face. His blue eyes were closed and his face looked calm and peaceful. Almost like he was sleeping. Except I knew he would never open those eyes again.  
Naruto was dead. _

I felt all eyes on me as I turned towards Shikamaru again.  
"We should take him back to the leaf village. Temari, me you and Konkuro will go with them to make sure that they get there all right." I know my voice sounded hollow, but that's how I felt.

"Gaara are you ok?" Temari asked. She knew I felt like Naruto was my best friend.  
"I'm fine. We should get ready and I see that some of you need medical attention." I looked at Shikamaru who had a deep cut on his arm, wrapped in bandages.  
He nodded and Temari showed him to the hospital. She tried to take Sakura with them but I stopped her with a look.  
She murmured something to Sakura that sounded like good luck and left with Shikamaru in tow.  
I settled down in the chair opposite to her and looked into her eyes. She looked scared and sad.  
"Sakura I want you to tell me everything that happened on the mission. I need to know."  
She sniffed and nodded. She looked one last time over to the body that was still on my desk and started to talk.  
"We were looking for the Sound ninja and we found them. There were six of them and four of us. As we started to fight, we got separated. Temari and Shikamaru stuck together to take down three of them and Naruto and I were paired up to take down the other two. We managed to take one down but the other one ran off towards Temari and Shikamaru to help his other team mates. Shikamaru and Temari took down one of them, but Shikamaru got hurt and Temari was worried for him. One of them had a sword and Shikamaru had ran at him and that's how he got that cut. Then the one that had disappeared earlier came back and they split up in opposite directions. Everyone ran after one of the ninja. The one I went after I caught and managed to knock him out. Then I heard a scream and ran to the noise. It was more of a scream of anger than pain of fear. I got to a small area and saw Naruto and the guy with the sword fighting. Naruto was in demon state and it was a big fight. I saw the guy with the sword get behind Naruto. I think I screamed because Naruto looked at me." She paused. "Then the man shoved the sword right through Naruto's chakra shield and through his-" She started to cry again, silent tears as she chocked back sobs. "R-right through his gut. Naruto gasped and looked at the sword in shock. The man pulled the sword out of Naruto and he fell forward to the ground. I knew that the man had to be stopped so I ran at him. I heard some one call my name but I ignored them and ran straight at the man who turned to look at me. All of a sudden he dropped the sword. I stopped and saw that his shadow stretched into a tree near by. Temari then came and knocked the man out. I heard someone call my name again and realized it was Naruto." She wiped away her tears with her hand. I went over to see if there was anything I could to save his life. I called over Temari and we both tried every healing jutsu we knew and even tried to combine them but nothing worked. Shikamaru examined the sword. He told us that some kind of rare jutsu combined with even rarer herbs had been used to cut through the chakra shield and make it so that regular healing jutsus wouldn't work. Naruto told me with his last breath 'If you ever see him again, tell him it looks like he beat me at one last thing'. I'm sure he meant Sasuke, he want me to tell him that he beat Naruto at living longer than he did. Gaara, he still thought that Sasuke was better than him. But he never will be as great as Naruto was." As soon as she was done she started crying again.

"You should be happy. He in a far better world now than he ever was here."  
She still cried. I felt like joining her but I needed to be strong.  
For now.

-  
End flash back._  
_-

Ok I know that this is just basically a flashback chapter but that's all I can do right now.  
I promise the next one will be longer.  
Now neither Gaara nor Sasuke are my fav characters, but I need them for this story.  
And reviews are always help me speed up my typing.  
Oh and thanks for the warning someone you saved me from futher embarssment. blushes  
And thank you Bobbi-lee Gonzalez for saying that! It really made my day.  
And if your wondering why he (Naruto) was burried instead of burned like the other ninjas that are killed in combat, it was in his will that he was burried. One last thing, I know this chapter was short and you had to wait a long time so sorry and I'll try to get the next one up sooner. So r&r and thanks to all that already have!  
Next chapeter preview: Sasuke and Gaara are now in the leaf village again and Sasuke if about to have a trial inless someone can save him...but who? And Gaara is still sad even though he is holding it in. Will Kankuro be able to talk to him and get him to admit that hes sad? Or will Gaara just get mad?


End file.
